


Hide and Seek

by Sheneya



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, POV Male Character, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They like playing hide and seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

He's running, weaving through empty buildings and deserted streets, fleeing before the other man.

He knows he can't win, eventually he'll be caught, eventually sharp teeth will penetrate his throat, and it'll be over.

He can hear the increasingly louder footsteps, the crackling of dry leaves under heavy feet and the snapping of thin twigs.

He freezes between two streets, the small hesitation as he chooses between the two is just enough for the other to catch him.

He grunts as he's pulled into a darkened warehouse, curses himself for whining as cold hands wriggled under his shirt and sharp teeth sank into his throat.

A gentle hand rubs over his groin, playfully gripping as the teeth retract from his neck.

"Tag, you're it."

He is left hard and aching as Charley twirls gracefully, before bolting through the warehouse door, his sing-song taunt seeming to echo through vast room.

Jerry grinned, it was submission, though it didn't seem like it.

After all, it was only a few hours until sunrise, plenty of time to catch the other vampire, this last chase would end with a wanton Charley in his bed.


End file.
